The aCATsuki
by Quiet Slumber
Summary: : I knew I should have brought the bag full of kittens to the shelter right after I found them but my son has been wanting a pet and I've always liked cats. WORST DECISION EVER. They were normal(ish) for 1 week when they suddenly turned into 10 (hot) men and women for 1 hour. Every week after that the time spent as humans was extended by 30 min. and man were they annoying.


I yawned as I shut my car off and began slowly walking to my house. "I hate doing overtime, it completely fucks up my sleep schedule." I say as I check my water proof watch for the time. "Ugh it's already 8 pm. I should have been done two and a half hours ago and in my bed by now."

I give a small squeak of shock as I suddenly trip over something. I lay in the ground for a few seconds trying to process what the hell just happened before sitting up to see the cause of my fall and whether I should burn it or not.

I stare at a small lumpy bag that blended with the ground due to the bags color and the lumps would occasionally move around. 'Ok so since it's moving around I guess it's not a bomb…. And I can't burn it either since there seem to be living things in there so….. I guess I'll take it with me.' I thought with a nod. I stand up and slowly make my way to the bag that stopped moving once I got close to it. I stare at it for 5 seconds before bending down and picking it up from the tied end. I sighed in annoyance when the bag began to meow and squirm a lot after I picked it up. 'And here I thought I might actually get a nice vacation with no interruptions or surprises.'

I unlocked my door and quickly walked to my dining room table. I grabbed some scissors and quickly slashed the bag at the top allow the cats to walk out without me harming them. Not even five seconds later did the kittens start pouring out of the bag. I counted 9 oddly colored kittens spill out the bag and all began staring (some were glaring) at me. I stared back at them for a couple of seconds noting all the things that made them different. Finally I couldn't handle the staring any longer and backed away. I stood at the stairway that was next to the dining room. Unfortunately they were still staring at me as I stood there.

I turned around and yelled up the stairs "Levi! Can you come downstairs, sweetie? I have something to show you!" and not even five seconds later a door is slammed open and I see a small body barreling down the stairs before crashing into me causing me to fall backwards and let out a small grunt of pain from the impact.

"Mommy! When did you get home!?" the body currently sitting on her lap exclaimed. I smiled at the boy as he stared at me with wide eyed with excitement and happiness in his hazel colored eyes.

"I just got back a few minutes ago sweetie." I said as I brushed his straight black hair out of his face. "But anyways sweetie I found something outside that I think you might like. Come on." I stood up and grabbed his pale hand in my own caramel colored hand and led him to the table.

"Mommy, you have to stop picking trash from the street. It's not clean." He said looking up at me with a grin.

"Oh ha ha ha that was so funny." I said as I bent down to pick him up. I smiled as he gasped in awe at the sight of the kittens that had sat in a circle excluding one of the kittens who was pure white except with purple fur above its eyes and was sitting at the other side of the table but was staring at us along with the others.

They had to be the weirdest looking cats ever. As you already know there was that white and purple cat currently sitting on the other side of the table. There was the largest one out of all the kittens, a blue furred cat with markings on its face that looked like fish gills. There was a pure black cat sitting beside it with red eyes. There was another black cat that had orange fur that swirled and 1 red eye and was currently bouncing around a cat with yellow fur that, it had some of its fur covering one of its eyes, and was angrily hissing at the black cat. There was another blue cat that had a white flower shaped spot next to its ear and was sitting next to an orange furred cat with black spots placed all over its body. There was a silver cat that was hissing angrily at a brown furred cat that had markings all over its body that looked like stitches and was hissing angrily back to the silver cat as well. And finally there was a red furred cat that was staring at something behind with a bored look on its face.

I turned around (with Levi still in my arms) and squealed in shock and fright at the sight. Right in front of me sitting on the kitchen counter was a doll that my grandmother gave me. She said it looked like me so I could have it. It did look a lot like me though. We had the same curly dark brown hair, the same chocolate brown eyes), the same caramel colored skin, the only thing different was the fact that she had a wedding dress and was wearing makeup. But the point I'm trying to make is that I have thrown the stupid doll out several times (because it creeped me out) but it kept popping up.

"Why!? How did it get back here!?" I yelled as I tightened my hold on Levi, "I tossed it out yesterday! I personally put it in the truck." I then put Levi down opened the window and tossed it out and quickly closed the window again. "I hope that thing get run over. If I _ever_ see it again I will burn it and spread its ashes into the ocean!" I said as I whirled around as I saw the kittens and Levi all giving me weird looks.

I nervously laughed at all of them before turning all of my attention on Levi. "Okay sweetie, it's already really late so why don't you go upstairs while I figure out what to do with the kittens. Okay?" I said as I led Levi to the stairs and watched as he went up. I turned around and stared at the cats for a minute before heading to my room and grabbing a large basket and put an extra towel at the bottom. I went back to the kitchen and began putting them in. I began with the calmest ones and when I finally reached the last four, 2 were staring (more like glaring) and the black cat was still bouncing around the blonde cat. I put the basket full of the rest of the kittens on the table and turned around to grab some rubber gloves. When I had them on I grabbed the brown cat first since he was the calmest out of all of them. He hissed a bit but didn't do anything. When he was in the basket I grabbed the black cat who started yowling which caused several cats to hiss at it.

Finally the only ones left were the silver cat and the blonde cat. I decided to go with the blond since he seemed to have calmed down. And then the only one left was the silver one. He was still hissing and glaring at me. "Does your throat not hurt after all that hissing, Stupid?" I asked the cat as I slowly moved my hands toward it. The cat stopped hissing for a 2 seconds after I called it stupid but then it began to yowl and mew very loudly at me. I got annoyed at the sound it was making so I quickly grabbed the loose skin on the back of its neck and promptly picked it up shutting it up from shock. I dropped it in the basket and began carrying it to my room.

"I'm only going to let you guys sleep in here until I find a good spot for all of you so don't get comfortable. And you guys are going to stay in the basket since I don't want you running around." I said as I entered my room. My room was small seeing as I mad the master bedroom the guestroom since I didn't like large rooms. It was painted a mint green color and was full of stuffed animals of all different sizes. There were normal animals but there were also mythical creatures, digimon, one piece and bleach characters, and lots of Pokémon. I closed the door and put the basket beside it. I had my dad put a door leading to the bathroom (that could only be opened if you put the correct password in it) so I went there to get changed. I came outside and set my alarm for 7:30 so I could wake up in time to bring Levi to school and make sure he ate. When that was done I got into bed and fell asleep.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$**_FIN_**$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

**_I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of my first Naruto story. I don't really have much to say so please review. I don't like flames, however if you find something wrong please don't hesitate to tell me how to fix it. The updates for my stories are all random due to the fact I only have less then an hour to type it since I do it at school in my journalism class. If you have any questions you can put it in the comments or PM and I will try to get back as soon as possible._**

**_UNTILL NEXT TIME,BYE-BYE XD_**


End file.
